The present disclosure relates to decurlers and image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique for adjusting a decurling force.
Some of image forming apparatuses and like apparatuses are provided with a decurler operable to remove curl from a recording medium. The decurler includes an elastically deformable soft roller and a hard roller made harder than the soft roller and is configured to decurl a recording paper sheet at a nip region between both the rollers. There are also proposed, to ensure suitable decurling in response to changes over time and changes in a surrounding environment, a decurling mechanism in which the positions of the soft and hard rollers relative to a recording paper sheet passing through the nip region between them can be changed and a decurling mechanism in which the pressing force of a pair of rollers at the nip region between them can be changed.